Cementing our Legacy
by sephiroth3343
Summary: It takes a lot of courage to say "I love you", but takes a second to ruin everything.


I lay there tossing and turning in my bed that early morning, it was one of those warm summer nights with a cool breeze coming through the window. It was three-thirty in the morning; I lay there thinking about _him_, I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I don't know what's wrong with me; I didn't know that I could love someone as much as I loved him.

_Oh Ted._

Everything about him just makes my hands sweat, my knees go weak and my heart just drops. Today was no exception, Ted, Randy, Adam, Chris and I, all had a boy's night out to celebrate Adam's birthday. Ted had invited me over to his house earlier that day (he's so clueless when it comes to dressing up) the moment I stepped in his house, I took in that fragrance that always reminded me of him, that signature smell of that Dolce and Gabana perfume, one whiff could do me in.

"Hello?" I called out.

"I'm upstairs" replied Ted.

I started making my way upstairs, but before I could walk to his room, there he was right in front of me, standing in nothing but his towel. I didn't know how long I was staring at him for, and I didn't know if he thought that there was something wrong with me because I was staring. But I couldn't help it, his beautiful bare chest, and his hair still damp and messy from the shower, and not to mention the droplets of water sliding down those abs of his. I just wanted to rip that towel off him, but before I could start dreaming of my fantasy, Ted had brought me back to reality.

"I'm so happy you came Cody. You know I'm hopeless when it comes to these things" said Ted with a chuckle.

"Oh don't worry about it" I laughed back.

About thirty minutes had passed, and I had seen Ted strip out of what felt like forty different outfits, till he finally decided to wear his favourite 'The Targets' shirt.

"So how do I look?"

What I really wanted to say was that he looked fucking amazing and that I was so eager to tackle him in the bed and have passionate, wild, animal sex with him, but all I said was, "You look great"

We heard a horn beeping from downstairs, and it was Randy as the rest of the guys who had come to pick us up. When we were in the car, the guys were talking about how they were hoping to hook up with some hot girls, but I knew the one person that I wanted to hook up with, was sitting right next to me.

It was eleven at night and the guys were totally wasted! Especially Adam and Randy, they kept on going on about something called _'Rated Rko'_whatever that was supposed to mean. I looked around the room and spotted Chris and Ted mingling with the crowd, I still couldn't get over how sexy he looked in that shirt and when I saw him laugh, it made me feel good to know that he was happy. Then I saw him look at me, he smiled and winked at me and told me to come over. I knew that had done it for me, I didn't know if it was my heart or the alcohol talking, but I knew that I had to tell him how I felt.

As I got closer and closer to him, I could feel this huge rush of adrenalin rushing through my body. I was inches away from him, but I had realised that my feet has stopped moving, and I just couldn't do it. He was having such a good time, and I didn't want to ruin it for him.

"Hey Codeman! Where have you been hiding?" said Chris.

"Is everything alright?" asked Ted who looked very concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just got a killer headache. So I think I'm just gonna call it a night" I lied.

"Oh. Do you want me to go with you?" Ted replied.

Oh how I loved it when he was so worried about me.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Stay here and have fun" I said reassuringly.

The moment I exited the club, I took in the fresh air and wiped the tear from my eye.

Now it was four in the morning, and I was still wide awake, and I knew that I just couldn't go on like this, without Ted knowing how I feel. I got up, and picked up my phone and dialled Ted's number, while the phone was ringing, I thought that it was a bad idea, seeing as though he was probably sleeping and I would be disturbing him, but he did pick up the phone, well I thought it was him.

"Hello. If you're looking for Ted, he's kinda busy at the moment. I could take your message for you"

"Randy?" I exclaimed.

"Randy baby, who is it?" I heard Ted say to him.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, why was Randy over at Ted's place? Why was Randy answering Ted's phone and why the _fuck_was Ted calling Randy _baby_? I knew that Ted used to have a crush on Randy, but that was a long time ago? And if Ted did still like him, he would've told me, I am his best friend after all.

But seriously what the fuck was going on?


End file.
